Dean and Cassie Anniversary Weekend
by darkgirl3
Summary: Short story about Dean and Cassie's Four year wedding aniversery. They got married July 4th now it's four years later wanna know how they're doing come inside and read and please review also. Thanks.:D
1. Chapter 1

Don't own. Review and I'll add more.

Dean walked in the door Friday afternoon hearing Cassie trying to get Deanna to stop crying. He knew that his daughter wouldn't till she saw him. She was really attacked to him so was he to her. "I got her." Dean said picking her up. "Dad'll be here in an hour to get them. They're going to watch them for the weekend giving us some time alone." He told his wife.

"Sure you can go three days without them, Dean?" Cassie asked taking their son out his high chair. "Deanna and Jason missed you today." She said.

"I missed them too, but daddy had to work." Dean said sitting down with Deanna who'd stopped crying and was hugging his neck.

"Love you." She said

"I love you too, Dee Dee." Dean said. "Want to help me pack your bag for Papa's?" he asked

"Yes." She said smiling at him.

Cassie smiled at them. "She loves you too Dean." she said when Dean pretended to look hurt.

"I know she loves Dad, me and Sammy when he's here." Dean said.

"He called said him and Sara would be here Monday." Cassie said referring to his brother.

"That's good can't wait to see my little brother and those brats." Dean told her as he walked up the stairs.

Cassie looked at the pictures in Dean and her's bedroom as she grabbed the kids' bags. They had taken the photo back when Jason had been born and they were going to take another when Sam and Sarah got there. The picture was of Dean, Cassie, Deanna, and Jason with Sam, Sarah, their kids Michael and Breanna they hadn't added Mitchell and Cayla yet, John, Mary and their six year old daughter Megan.

"Cassie I thought that I could go to the store and get few things and drop them off." Dean said.

"Okay, I'll make us some dinner and we can eat when you get back." She told him giving Dean the bags.

"Okay." He said taking them.

Hour later

Dean came in the house with couple bags he'd gotten at the store and smiled as he smelled what Cassie had cooking. The smell brought back so many memories for him with her. "I fixed…"

"Spaghetti." Dean finished for her. "My favorite, I got meatballs yesterday." He told her

"I already have everything ready except for the garlic bread."

"Got and idea why don't you go upstairs and change into my favorite outfit to see you in and come back down I'll have the rest finished." Dean said kissing her.

"Okay, you'll do the same once I come back down." She told him going upstairs. "I unplugged the phone and told your parents that we want be available this weekend." Cassie told him.

"I told mom the same thing." He said and once she was out of the room he put the stuff he'd gotten up and got to work.

Dean had went up and asked her to wait before going down. "Trust me?" he asked

"Always." She told him as he covered her eyes and led her downstairs.

"You can open them." He said removing his hands

"Dean it's beautiful." She said smiling. "How'd I get so lucky as to find you?" she asked

"Happy Anniversary, Cassie Winchester." Dean said

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Dean." Cassie told him looking at the scene in front of her. There were four candles lit in the center of the table representing the four years they'd been married. He'd sat the table and had their plates with food ready too. "After all these years you still remember." She said.

"How can I forget after all today is July 4th our day. Come sit and we can start our weekend together." Dean said as he pulled her chair out.

"Thank you baby." she said as he sat down. "I thought you'd forgotten that today was the fourth." She said.

"I got secret I didn't go to work this morning me and dad went and checked on a few things. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I think I can tell you now. Mom convinced me to save some money when we got married and I went to check today and you know that van you've been wanting, well I got it." Dean told her.

"Dean we can't afford it." She said.

"I put about two hundred bucks in a savings account since we got married. I have been doing this for about four years now two hundred ever month if I could and we had little over nine thousand dollars in that account. And remember about those dirt bike races that you hated me doing, well I kind of had about another nine thousand saved up from the summer races. I knew we needed the van Cassie. Mom told me about our surprise." Dean said with a smile.

"I was going to tell you tonight." She said.

"I know, but mom couldn't wait any more. I'm not mad Cassie I know that it will be a struggle, but I figure as long as we got each other we can do this." Dean said.

"I'm so glad that you said that." Cassie told him.

"I'd be happy to be the father of another one of our children." He told her handing her a box.

"Dean what is this?" She asked

"When we got married you said that it didn't matter that I couldn't afford this, but I always felt guilty that I couldn't get you one. I used the money that I had left from the van to get it for you. It's not the one I wanted, but it's still prefect like you." Dean said opening the little black box. "Happy Anniversary my wife." Dean told her as he placed the ring on her hand.

Cassie tried not to let the tears fall as he did so, but she couldn't help it. They had been barely getting by since they'd gotten married four years ago. Dean had always made it work though. Some how he'd always got them through the tough months at the beginning of their marriage. "Dean, I would never want any other man." She told him leaning over to kiss him. "I love you so much." She said

"I love you too and I'll never stop. You are the only woman that I want to be married to. I don't believe in the soul mates, but you are my better half. After all you did turn me around." He said.

"The kids helped too." She added.

"Yes, but you changed my way of thinking about everything Cassie. Before I met you I never wanted my own family. Never thought I could have my own family." He said. "I met you you changed everything that I said I couldn't have."

"Dean, please stop or I want stop crying." She said with a smile before he wiped the tears off her face.

"It's just the truth." He said

"Lets eat then you can show me how much you love me." Cassie said picking up her fork.

"One more thing, here's the keys to the van." He told her laying them beside her plate.

She thanked him again before they started eating. When they were done Dean put the plates in the sink and got the cake he'd gotten from his mom's. "Mom made this for us and she gave me some ice cream too." Dean said placing the plates on the table and then getting the ice cream. "Dessert is served." He said sitting down

"Hopeless is you." Cassie said teasing her husband.

"Realist was you." He replied teasing her back.

Cassie was laying in the bed that night waiting on Dean to finish the dishes. When he came in the room he didn't have his shirt on anymore. "Shower or bath?" she asked getting up and hugging him.

"You love doing that don't you?" he asked hugging her back. They had a thing that everybody thought was insane, but they wouldn't listen to anybody when it came to this. They had made a deal when they got married every time they came in a room or left the house they'd hug each other, and every time they got in and out the vehicles they kissed. They'd started this because they didn't know when the other could be taken from them and they didn't want to not be able to say goodbye. It was there way of dealing with the thought that they refused to talk about after Cassie's friend had died the night after they'd gotten married.

"Yes I love this." Cassie said,

"Bath sounds good to me." Dean told her. "I'll get it ready, you just sit and I'll be back."

"Dean if you start not letting me do things again since I'm pregnant we are going to do battle." She said, but she loved that Dean cared so much as to be this protective over her and their family.

"Then battle we'll just have to do." He said from their bathroom. When the tub was filled he came back out and was not wearing anything this time.

"You still look good, I might have to let you help me when this baby's born." She told him letting him carry her to the bathroom. "Down now." she told him.

"I just thought I'd put you in the tub with your clothes on." he joked pulling his favorite Metallica shirt off her.

"You know that your clothes want fit after a while."

"I'll just have to get one in your size then." He said kissing his way to her bra before undoing it.

"Dean you better not start something you can't finish right now." Cassie told him.

"Then you better strip for me other wise we'll be doing it on the floor again." Dean said stepping back and watching as she took her jeans and boots off. "You're still beautiful always will be." He said

"Get in and I'll get in front you." She said

Dean did as she asked and helped her in too watching as she sat down. He took the sprayer and wet her hair so he could wash it. "You ever going to curl it again?" he asked

"You like it that way don't you" She said already knowing the answer. Dean didn't complain about it when she straightened her hair, but she knew he loved it the other way better.

"I like it either way baby, but I prefer it that way." He said

"Maybe I will tomorrow." She said sitting up so he could wash her hair.

They didn't say anything else till he'd washed her hair and she had returned the favor. Dean had started soaping them up when he grinned at her and she knew that he had something up his sleeve. "Turn back around." He said reaching for something she couldn't see and handing it to her. "Please." He asked stroking her arm.

"I will in the bedroom once we finish our bath." She said

"Then you better finish because you look too good to pass this opportunity up."

Cassie took the sprayer and wrenched them off before getting out. Dean dried her off like usual and she did the same for him. Once they were dry he picked her up taking her to the bed. "Still want me too?" she asked

"Yes, I'll let you have control over me later." Dean told her handing her the object he'd brought from the bathroom.

They got comfortable on the bed and took Dean's hand. "Last chance."

"I want to watch you for while, I'll stop you when I want to help you." He said.

"Kiss me at least." She said

Dean did as she asked before pulling away watching her as she started touching herself. "You look good when you do this." He said sitting up so he could have a better view.

Cassie slipped her fingers inside herself finding the buddle of nerves there and started stroking. "Dean." she whimpered as she did so.

Dean couldn't resist touching her, but he didn't go where she wanted him though. He traced lines up and down her side down to the inside of her thighs, but never got close to where she wanted and pulled away again starting back at the top. Cassie waited till she was close before pulling Dean's hand to her. "You want me to finish?" he asked sliding between her legs and pushing her legs up. "I'd be glad too." He said grinning as he started licking.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own these characters the CW does. These are different scenes were Dean and Cassie has fun. Each Chapter is a different one. Review and I'll add more. Here's more for my fans. **

Cassie held him to her as he continued to please her she wanted more though. "Dean I need you, baby." she told him in a low voice. She bit her lip as he sucked her clit into his mouth. "Need you inside of me." She told him trying to get him to move up, but he was being stubborn. "I need to feel you inside me, baby."

Dean smiled he couldn't deny her any longer and went up so he could look at her as he slowly slid inside of her. "Better?" he asked not moving.

"Yes now move or I'll be forced to take measures that you want like." She told him with a smile. "Then again you might like them." She said pulling him to her as they started moving. "I can't get enough of you." She told him.

Dean kissed her nipping at her bottom lip as he moved inside her making them both feel good. He knew if she kept squeezing him like she was that he wasn't going to last much longer. He picked up the pace making her moan as he hit the neck of her womb. He knew every button to push with her it was like they one like this. "Cum for me, Cas." He said whispering in her ear.

Cassie couldn't hold on any longer and she did as he asked with another thrust she was cumming milking him and making him go over with her. "I love you." She said.

"Love you too." He said as they came down.

"So what you got planned for tomorrow?" she asked once they were settled.

"That's a surprise my dear wife." Dean told her. "Let's just say it requires hiking if you're up to it, if not then we can do it somewhere else." He told her

"Where you want me to hike to?" Was her question for him.

"Well there's this place that I used to go when I was a teenager. I never let anybody go with me it was kind of my place, but I want to take you there tomorrow." Dean told her. "Kind of want it to be our place." He said pulling her closer. "Go to sleep and tomorrow when you wake we can do this all over." He told her

"Dean, can we talk about something?" she asked

"Sure what is it?" he asked rolling on his side.

"I want to thank you for the vehicle and for not getting made at me for the pregnancy thing."

"Cassie Winchester I would never get made at you for having my kids. I love you more than anybody I ever knew. I don't think I'd still be on this earth if I hadn't met you. I got myself into a lot trouble when I hunted and sometimes when I got myself into the trouble I didn't know if I'd get out of it either. You and our 

kids saved me from hell and that's literally too. We all know what happened." He said not making eye contact with her.

Cassie didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that Dean had never heard her forgiveness. "Dean, I'm not going to tell you that I wasn't hurt when Sam told me what you'd done, but Dean my love and our children's love saved you from going to hell. I don't know how or why it happened or why you thought you should do that. I understood that Sam is your brother and you had to protect him. And it had been four years since we got married. It's been four years and six months since you almost died."

"I never thought that I would actually die Cassie. If I had known what I know now I would found another way to save Sam. I'm sorry I put you through that and I wish I could take it back. The reason I didn't die was because my soul wasn't mine to give. My soul belonged to you and our unborn children." He said. "After I was saved I had to find you and I was just glad that you wanted me back. I was stupid for ever walking away from you. I should have never left you the first time I met you. My mom told me that I was going to regret losing you. I'm just glad you still wanted a man like me." He said.

"Dean you're the man I love and always will love of course I wanted you back." Cassie told him sitting up to face him. "I'm putting everything on the table tonight." She said. "I want you to know what you've meant to me Dean and I have to tell you these things and I know the whole no chick flicks applies to us, but you need to know this." She said.

"You put yours out I'll do the same." He said sitting up too and facing her. "And for the next two hours the rules that we set are gone." Dean told her making the motion of laying invisible cards on the bed. "You can go first."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own. If did then Cassie and Dean would have stayed together the first time, Mary wouldn't died and Sam would had Jess.

"When I let you leave the first time I felt like you'd betrayed me. I didn't really know you back then, but those two weeks that I'd spent with you felt like I had gotten to know you. You were open and honest to a point and sure sometimes you avoided asking me to pretend like I'd never asked because the answer might hurt me. You were my first Dean you know that, you made that night special for me too. You took me to dinner and then asked if I wanted to go to a movie or back to my place. I remember it all like it was last night." She said taking his hand. "You asked me if I'd ever had sex and I lied cause I didn't want to feel stupid, but you told me that you wouldn't judge and I told you the truth after that. You were the first guy that didn't just want to get in my pants. You told me that you'd go slowly and you did. I remember you also said you wished that it didn't have to hurt me the first time."

Dean looked up at her it still hurt him a little that she'd rejected him the first time around, but looking back he was just glad they'd somehow made it back to each other. "I remember." He said "I didn't move till the pain had passed."

"After that night I asked how many you'd been with and you told me that you didn't know exactly, but it was more than I had been with. You finally told me two days later. I fell in love with you Dean and I never looked back. When you came into my life I was just glad that I had finally found my future." Cassie said "I look into your eyes Dean I see you, the real you not the one that you show to the world. When it comes to me you're honest and tell the truth even if I don't want to hear the answer because you once told me that you didn't want to lie to me. I was the one person you couldn't lie to. That's why you told me what you did for a living." She said as she continued. "You are great with our kids Dean. Deanna loves you and she looks just like you especially when she gets into things she's not supposed to. Jason looks at you when you come in the nursery every morning and when you smile at him, Dean he smiles back and reaches up for you."

"I still say he looks like you." Dean told her

"Dean he looks like both of us." Cassie told him. "I got one more thing to say and then you can have your turn." She said getting up and going to the closet before coming back with a box. "For our two week anniversary the first time I was with you, you won me a stuffed dolphin from that carnival and told me that I was the most wonderful and understanding woman that you'd met. You thought that I'd never swim away from you because we loved each other too much." She said showing him the dolphin. "That time Sam and you helped after my dad died when 

I went back to my mom's after I walked you to the car you'd left me this note and another dolphin." She told him.

"You kept them?" he asked.

"Yes, I kept everything you ever gave me Dean." She said then pulled out the next item. "You sent this to me along with a dozen roses on my birthday that year. I kept few the petals of the roses in a book the same book that you told me was your favorite." She continued showing him the stuffed bear. "You the guy that delivered them told me sorry because they didn't have any dolphins like you'd asked for. You always sent me a dolphin when you did send something. I have exactly twelve stuffed dolphins of different colors and I have about ten dolphin knobblies. And I have this." She told him pulling the last thing out from the box. "It's the necklace you gave me when Deanna was born." She said. It was actually a locket with to dolphins on each side the heart. She opened it up and showed him the two pictures that were inside. One was when they were first together back in '03 and the second was of them now with them holding the kids. "I put them in here last week." She said showing it to him.

Dean took the locket looking at it and he couldn't help, but smile. "You put this picture in here?" he asked.

"Yes." Cassie said looking at the photo. It was of Dean and she the night they'd went to the karaoke bar and she'd gotten him to get up on stage and sing. Course it had taken few promises of sex, but after the third one he was up there. He'd been wearing a cowboy hat that she'd gotten him because she wanted to see him, for one day, in something instead of his usual get up. Dean had also lost a bet with her other wise he wouldn't have. The bet was who could last longer with out cumming. It involved some ice and some chilled pieces of fruit.

"Still can't believe I lost that bet." He said. "I can't believe that I wore that hat either." he told her with a smile. "It's my turn."

"So it is." Cassie said

"Okay, I want to save mine for tomorrow if you'll let me?" he asked "I think you'll understand then." He said

"You have something up your sleeve don't you Dean Alexander Winchester?" she asked

"I have no clothes on so I can't have anything up my sleeves Mrs. Cassie Rebecca Winchester or should I call you Mrs. Stubborn Winchester?" he asked which earned him a playful slap on the arm from her. "Strike a nerve did I?" he asked

"I'm going to get you back, Dean. I could always call a certain person and finally tell her your middle name." she said with a serious face as she reached for the phone.

"Oh no you don't." Dean said as he grabbed it away from her and put it between his legs. "You're not aloud near this phone." He told her.

"Don't think I want go between them and get it because I am your wife." Cassie told him starting to reach for the phone.

Dean took hold of her wrist and got the upper hand turning her around so she was sitting between his legs now. "I think I won." He said kissing her neck.

Cassie smiled wickedly as she snaked her hand between them and got what she really wanted. "I wouldn't make a move if I was you." She told him as she started stroking his cock, what she could reach.

"I give." Dean said grabbing her arms and pinning them in front of her. "Or should I get out the cuffs?" he asked

"No I'll behave for now." she told him.

"We better get some sleep, even though I'd rather sit up and talk the whole night with you."

"I remember the first time we did that." She said

"Yeah, I think we fell asleep at six am after watching the sun come up." Dean told her as they lay back down in each others arms. "Goodnight my love." Dean told her giving her a kiss.

Author's note

Cassie's going to get a surprise. It'll be a good one. I'll give you a hint it has to do with where they live.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own. If did then Cassie and Dean would have stayed together the first time, Mary wouldn't died and Sam would had Jess.

Cassie was the first one up the next morning and she made breakfast for them. Dean's favorite to be exact she still felt the effects of their three am love session. They had plans and all Dean would say was that she had to wait and see. It was getting her excited cause when it came to Dean every day was a surprise. It wasn't until she was half way through making the eggs that he showed up coming down with only his jeans on. "I couldn't find the rest my clothes." He said.

"The ones you had on yesterday are in the laundry I wasn't letting you wear them a second day." She told him. "I made pancakes with sausage, scrambled eggs and toast with butter and some cut up apples." She told him placing everything on the table.

"Thank you, I was going to fix breakfast." He told her.

"I know, but I wanted to fix it for a change. I never get to make Saturday breakfast anymore." She told him sitting down with her plate too.

Dean got up and went to the frigerator. "You know something that really sucks." He said.

"You promised." She told him.

"No not the whole till you have the baby I can't have beer deal we made again last night, I'm talking about we're out hot sauce." He said looking for some.

"It's in the top shelf of the cabinet." She said

Dean got it and sat back down. "Thank you for this." He said giving her a kiss before putting a nice amount on his plate.

"Honey I love you, but you have a strange appetite."

"Hey I don't say anything about your pickles, hot sauce, mustard, cheese and lettuce on toast sandwiches plus you add that nasty meat." He told her before he took a fork full of food and started chewing.

"It's baloney and it's good." Cassie told him.

Dean didn't say anything after that. Once they finished he did the dishes and went to shower taking her with him. She didn't object as they had sex in the shower it defiantly was a change because it was usually the tub. "Get dressed and we're going for a drive and walk." He said getting a shirt from the closet.

Cassie packed a picnic for them and got a cooler she put water, tea and lemonade in it for them. "Dean I got question I know that you always said you hated camping, but what about…"

"Hell no." he said. "I'd go to hell for you baby, but I want go camping." Dean told her

"It's our anniversary and I want for me and you to go camping." She told him.

Dean knew he wouldn't win. "How about you wait to see what I'm going to show you then you can decide that." He told her.

"Get the camping gear first then I'll decide." She told him.

After another twenty minutes they were off and she was in for a surprise. Dean pulled up in a drive way that went on what seemed like a mile. "Close your eyes." He said. Cassie did as he asked no argue meant and when she felt the car stop she knew he was defiantly up to something. "Don't peak." He told her getting out, going to her side before he opened the door, and helped her out. "Okay open your eyes." He told her and when she did she couldn't believe what she was looking at. "I got it for you." He told her as they looked at the three story house with a sold sign hanging where the 'for sale' sign had been hanging for over two years now.

"How'd you do it?" she asked

"Well I made a deal with the owner actually. They knew I was good for it after all I did grow up with their daughter. Mike told me that I could pay him off every month till it's paid up." Dean told her.

"You're not joking are you because I don't think I could take that." She told him.

"No it's ours." Dean told her handing her the keys. "Go for it. I'm making more money now and we're having another baby and all so we need a bigger house. I knew we couldn't stay in that one story forever it was a matter of time before we had to up grade." Dean said as they walked in the house. "I got to paint the house inside and out in a few place and I want to fix up the nursery and Deanna and Jason's room too." He told her.

"Dean you didn't have to do this for us." she told him.

"I'm going to take care of my wife like I promised you I would. My soul's your soul and your soul's my soul. That's what you told me on our wedding day. I'm going to live up to the man you see me as Cassie. I told you one day I'd get this house and I used to come here when I was a kid I'd sit out here and watch Lynn and Derek play, they never knew I was here then when I was older I used to sneak up to the barn with Lynn and well you get the point." He said. "I never really loved her, but I love you and I want this to be our home till the day we either die or find some where that we need to be." Dean told her. "I'll follow you anywhere." He told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own these characters the CW does. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the wait. R&R and I'll add more. I also hope that Dean isn't to OOC in this chapter if so I'm sorry. **

Cassie still couldn't believe that Dean had got them the house it was wonderful. Dean had even picked out the room for the nursery before he brought her there. Dean was letting her take the tour while he got her other surprise ready. He knew that she loved Dolphins and he'd gotten her another one. This time it was kind of bigger. Cassie came back down stairs and sat down. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get over this for a while." She said. "I'm great full that you bought us a house I'm just trying to get it to sink in still." she told him as Dean came over too her hugging her from behind.

"I got one last present for yah and this one's actually from mom, dad, Sam, Sara and your mom." Dean told her. "They kind of wanted to give us something that I think we are going to enjoy, but we have to wait couple more weeks for we can go." Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked turning around on the stool.

"Well, Mom was talking to Sara and they thought since neither of us has ever been and you have this thing for dolphins that we could go to Sea World." Dean told her. "They all cheeped in and they've been waiting till now to give us the tickets or rather your mom gave them to me back at Christmas and told me to hold on to them till now." Dean told her

Cassie couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face. It had been exactly four years since they had been any where and they only went to a small B&B for their honeymoon because they couldn't afford it back then. "I don't know what to say." Cassie told him. "I don't get it why are they doing this?"

Dean looked at her before answering it. "Because one, they know we need a break from everything, two it's our anniversary and three I promised my self that when you woke up that I'd do anything to keep you safe this time. I almost lost you six months ago Cassie. You were in the hospital for two weeks in a coma and I swore that once you woke up then I'd do better I'd be a better husband and your mom told me that you'd once wanted to go to Sea World to see the dolphins because every time you saw one you knew that everything would be okay because we had each other and the dolphins reminded you of that. I can look at you sometimes and not have to say a word and you understand what I'm saying. I can do the same when it comes to you." Dean said. "Like now, you're think that I am not acting like myself and I'm not I know that too, but Cassie being around you it's change me in so many ways and I'm glad I'm not the man I used to be. I feel like I can tell you things and you want get mad at me if they don't come out the way I 

was trying to say them in my head." Dean said. "Like last summer when I said that the girl at that bar we went to wouldn't stop staring at me. You went over there and asked her if she wanted my phone number or something. When she said yes you told her its 1-800-He's married. You know how glad I am that I have you." He said pulling her closer. "When I'm with you it feels like nothing can go wrong and if it does then you'll be there to help me fix it. I never have wanted to even look at another woman and I'm still sorry for the crap that happened before we got married you know how much I wished that I'd never done what I had and just stopped and came here to you. I screwed up a lot, but I'm learning and I got you to help me through the things that I don't know." He finished before he kissed her. "I love you." He added

"I love you too." Cassie told him hugging him. "Now lets go and our picnic underway." She said wrapping her arm around his waist and putting her fingers through his belt loops on his jeans. "I think I could stand being married to you for another hundred years." Cassie said with a smile.

"I could go for the rest this life and the after life." Dean told her pulling her even closer as they went outside.

Dean got the stuff out the car and Cassie laid the blanket down before they sat down on it. They had picked the perfect spot they thought it was on top the hill looking over to the house. "I brought us some fruit salad, turkey sandwich on toasted bread for you, chicken and tomato for me, and something for desert." She said handing him his sandwich.

"What is it?" he asked trying to see, but she shut the basket.

"Nosy." She said when he went for the lid. "Stay out or I want be nice."

"Who says you're nice you are the naughtiest girl that I know." Dean told her.

"Am not." Cassie said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Yes you are and I can name some things that prove it."

"Dean don't you start." She said blushing at the things she knew he'd list.

"Christmas you were in the kitchen making breakfast and dinner and I came in to kiss you and you miss horny went and told me that you had no bra on, no underwear on and in about ten seconds I was going to have a surprise." Dean told her. "Number two; just last week you push me up against the hood the Impala and went down on me in my parents drive way in broad daylight with my parents there." Dean said before taking another bit.

"Oh yeah here's one for you." Cassie said "Our wedding day you not only broke the not seeing the bride before the wedding thing you also broke about hundred different rules and we both sinned." Cassie told him. "You Dean Alexander Winchester…"

"Hey you were the one on top when the preacher found us." Dean said laughing.

"If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't been having sex with my future husband in the confessional booth of the church before the ceremony." Cassie told him. "You said you just had to talk to me, but did we talk?" She asked

"Well I'm pretty sure you screaming 'Shit I'm cumming oh god Dean go faster.' Was talking or rather yelling." Dean told her before she swatted him with her hand.

"What about you that time your mom caught you in the back seat of the Impala."

"Yeah, you were the one in the backseat with me and as I do recall you were going down on me. The car was so fogged up that mom had to open the door and boy did she get a surprise." Dean said. "And if I remember correctly that was the first time she'd met you before we got married."

"It was all your fault you left me in the front seat and went to the back telling me that you weren't going to finish me if I didn't get back there." Cassie told him before she took out the fruit salad and the forks. "I want you to know Dean that I am not going to be the one that gets us caught anymore." She said.

Dean put his sandwich down and moved closer to her. "Want to bet?" he asked before he kissed her. "I want you." He told her

"No, I know you and Dean we are close to the highway." Cassie said.

"We are exactly two miles from the road Cassie and nobody is going to come up here it is our house." Dean told her.

Cassie was about to tell him know when he kissed her. "Okay, but somebody does come up here you're in for it." She told him.

John had told Dean that he'd go check out the back porch on the new house make sure it wasn't in need of replacement or some stain. He had an extra key and let himself in and once he was done he went up the hill to check few things in the shed that was about fifty feet from the house.

"Cassie, shit I…" Dean was trying his best not to cum, but he was getting closer.

Cassie knew she wasn't going to last longer either and when Dean thrusted in again hitting her G-spot she went over crying out his name as he continued to thrust couple more times. "Fucking hell." He said as she bit down on his neck harder when he hit her G-spot again.

Dean rolled off once he had come down and since they didn't have cover they used the blanket to wrap up in as they fell asleep.

It was exactly an hour later that Dean woke up and that's when he noticed somebody coming there direction. He didn't tell Cassie that he still kept a gun on him, but he grabbed it and his jeans and went to find out who it was.

"Dean, you know I don't think it was wise that you and her did that up here." John said when Dean came up behind him.

"Dad you scared the crap out me." He said.

"My point exactly next time use the bed room or better yet you love the car use it's back or front seat." He said before he left.

Dean put the gun away and went back to where Cassie was laying. "Told you somebody would see us." She said. "So what did he see."

"He didn't say." Dean told her. "Pretty sure him and mom's done worse though."

"Let's go down and watch some TV, do we even have one?"

"Yeah, the house has a TV and I got couple movies I know you like and I guess that I could sit through one your chick movies." Dean told her before she kissed him. "After all it is our anniversary." He added.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own. If did then Cassie and Dean would have stayed together the first time, Mary wouldn't died. Thank you to all that have reviewed.

AN: For this story Pastor Jim Murphy and Caleb was not killed by Meg.

Dean woke up in the middle of the movie; he hadn't meant to fall asleep on Cassie, but he had. He looked over and saw she was crying. "What's wrong I'm sorry I fell asleep, please don't cry." He said turning to face her.

"It's not that it was actually nice to watch a movie without you booing all the chick flick moments." She said as Dean whipped the tears away. "It's just her husband died." Cassie said. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I don't think I can watch the rest of this." She said about to turn it off.

"What if I watch it with you, you wanted to see this for months now Cassie." Dean said

"I just can't right now it's our anniversary and I want happy thoughts." She said turning it off and hugging him.

Dean hugged her and gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry your upset." He said "How about I fix us supper." He suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Cassie said she loved Dean's cooking and sometimes thought it was better than her own. "We'll finish it later." Cassie said putting the movie back in the box. "Dean, you think we could get Supernatural on DVD?" Cassie asked. "I like Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. I wish they hadn't killed off JDM either." she added following him in the kitchen.

"Why would you want to watch a show that I swear sometimes is the embodiment of my life played out on the TV?" Dean asked her as he started making them dinner.

"Because I love the actors and think that Katie Cassidy is totally cool in the newest season." She said sitting down.

"I don't know Cassie, wait till after dinner and I'll let you know." He said trying to hide a smile. "Tell you what why don't you go up and take a shower and I'll have the water boiling and halfway done with the garlic bread by the time you come back down." He said

"Okay." Cassie said.

Dean waited till she got upstairs and cut off the burner and went outside motioning his parents to come in. He had a big surprise for Cassie a surprise anniversary party. It had been his mom and her mom's idea. "She's upstairs." He said as they came in.

"She's going to kill you Dean." John said "She hates surprises."

"She's my wife and I know for a fact she'll love this surprise." Dean said as he helped his mom with the food.

"Sam and Sara are almost here." She said "They're bring the kids and Mrs. Robinson is bringing the cake." Mary told him giving him a hello hug.

"You are going down with me if she doesn't like this." Dean said.

Cassie was about to come back down after her shower when she was stopped by Dean who she almost ran into. "Where's the fire?" She asked putting her hands out to stop him.

"Sorry, I got a present for you." He said "Close your eyes." He said.

"I'm going to hurt you later." She said "In a good way." She added doing as he'd asked and closed her eyes as he lead her down the stairs and out the house to the back yard.

"Surprise." He said removing his hands and it left her breathless at the sight.

"Dean I don't know what to say." She said looking at there friends and family standing there with a banner hanging saying Happy Fourth July Wedding Anniversary: Dean and Cassie.

"Well what you think?" Mary asked "You going to kill Dean or let him go?"

"Let him go." She said as she went to greet the guests.

She greeted Mary and John followed by Sam and Sara and their kids. Next was Bobby who'd come in along with Ellen and Jo Harvelle then it was her mom and new step-dad.

"I can't believe you all wanted to celebrate with us." Cassie told them as they sat down to talk while Dean and John started the grill.

"Like we would really miss this." Bobby said. "You made and honest man out of Dean that is a reason to celebrate on its on." he said

"Bobby's right on that." Ellen said, her and Bobby had recently gotten married themselves. "Dean used to be so much trouble it's nice to know that he found you and you can handle all his bull shit." She told Cassie

"If he doesn't behave I cuff him and…"

"We don't need details." Bobby said before she could finish. "I think Dean looks so calm now because he married you." He said

"She's not innocent Bobby." Dean told him. "Trust me my wife could give a woman a run for her money when it comes to make out spots." He told him sitting down.

"Dean you can skip the details." Jo told him. "We know how you two are remember I was the one that was standing there when Jim walked out the confessional with you two coming out couple seconds later." Jo said.

"Bye the way were are him and Caleb?" Dean asked

"I don't know where Jim's at, but I'm here." Caleb said coming up behind them giving Cassie a hug when she stood up and Dean a hand shake. "Glad you have kept him straight for four years." He told her.

"I just did what Mary told me to do." She said with a smile. "Love him without limits."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own these characters the CW does. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131. So on with the chapter. R&R :D**

Mary and Cassie went inside when Sam and Sara arrived to help them with the cake as well as other things. The men stayed outside with Ellen and Jo who were helping watch the kids who were running around the back yard. Bobby had grabbed Jason as he ran around and sat him down so that Deanna would stop picking on him. "Thanks Uncle Bobby," the little boy said as he sat on his lap.

"No problem, sometimes it's better to be unchased." Bobby said with a smile before he continued his conversation with Caleb and Jim who had finally arrived a few minutes earlier.

Ellen sat down beside her husband. "No shop talk boys this is a celebration we can talk about hunting later," she told them, "We don't need Dean getting ideas in his head again about hunting."

"She's right don't you boys know anything about that?" Joshua asked as he walked up.

He was the hunter that Sam had called for help when Dean had gotten electrocuted, years ago.

"It's nice to finally see you again." Bobby said as he stood up to shake the mans hand.

"It has been a while," he said when Dean came up to him.

"Hey glad you could make it, good to see you again." Dean said as he shook his friends hand, "Glad you could make it. You haven't had a chance to meet the newest kids of mine have you?" he asked.

"No I haven't." Josh replied as he followed the proud dad. "It's been a while hasn't it."

"You haven't seen us since I think Cassie was six months along with Jason." Dean said.

"That sounds about right. And I heard that Cassie is pregnant again?" Josh said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah that's right, we're going to tell everybody later, but we're having another little girl Cassie already picked out the name too. It will be Hannah or Jessica, we're still working on the middle name for her though, but Hannah is the name she most wants for her first name and I said that's cool with me. She gets to name the girls and I get to name the boys when we have them, " Dean said proudly.

Josh smiled indulgently at Dean, he would have never figured him for a family man, at least one that stayed close to home.

So you have any new hunting stories?" Dean asked.

"Like I'd tell you don't need you wanting to go back to that." Josh told him.

"Come on give me something." Dean said as he picked Jason up. "J, I want you to meet your Uncle Josh," Dean said to the toddler.

"Hi." Jason said before he hid his face in his dad's neck.

"He's still really shy, but Deanna well that little girl is just like her mom."

"I've heard different Bobby said she's as wild as you most days and I hear she has quite the nose for adventure."

"Yeah, she's already trying to open the doors to go outside when we tell her no. Trying to keep her in the house is difficult. I'm going to miss her like crazy when she starts kindergarden." Dean said as he walked in the house with Josh and Jason.

"Daddy," Deanna yelled in excitement as she ran toward him when walked in.

"Hey, Dee Dee," Dean said as he set Jason down then picked her up. He made the switch because Deanna would get jealous and Jason was used to his sister wanting their dad. Jason usually favored Cassie more often then not.

"How's my little girl been this weekend?" Dean asked her.

"I was out there," she said as she point out the back door, "And Papa and J's stayed with Mama," she told him. "Hi, 'Osh," she said with a smile.

Dean smiled she had never called him Josh. He figured whe would eventually figure out how to say it. For her it was'Osh not Josh.

"Why don't you take her outside and we'll keep Jason for a while in here?" Sara said before Dean winked at Cassie grabbed a cook then went with Josh and Deanna back outside.

"Did you get Dean's surprise?" Cassie asked Sara as soon as the guys were out the back door.

"Yes, I just haven't had a chance to get it out of the car. He's always lurking," she told her.

"Get Bobby to keep an eye on him and go get it. I kind of want him to see it when he comes back in the house later." Cassie said.

Ten minutes later, John had the burgers and hotdogs ready and the rest the food was done also. Everybody went outside to talk while they waited for Cassie and Dean to join them. "You get it?" John asked before Sara nodded. "That's what's taking so long?" John asked, "Okay, everybody I want you to know 

something. The guy I used to own the garage with is moving away and well he asked me if I wanted back in on the garage, but I said that I wasn't sure, but I talked to Cassie about something and if Dean agrees he and I will run the garage full time."

John added "Cassie's telling him now that's why they haven't come back out outside."

_Inside the house_

Cassie had Dean sit down before she began to speak, "Okay you know how we've always struggled to make ends meet though you do the best you can. I know you have tried to find a second job for a while, well you're not going to need a second job. If you agree with it Mike's going to sell the garage back to you and dad," she told him.

Dean was speechless he'd always thought about owning his own garage, but he knew he couldn't afford it. "I'm sorry come again?" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Cassie smiled as she hugged him.

**AN: I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but I'm trying to work on most my stories and get them betaed first so they are a lot better. Hang in there and as soon as I can i'll get them too you. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D I want to thank all that has reviewed I have enjoyed your comments and reviews so much. This story is over, but I will continued the Dean Cassie: Having Fun as long as I can come up with new places for Dean and Cassie to have fun at. :D**

"The garage is yours and your dad's if you say yes," she told him even though she knew he'd heard her. He just had to hear it again.

Dean hugged her tightly before kissing her. "I can't believe it."

"Well you better believe it baby because it's true. Your dream has finally happened," she said knowing he had wanted to own his own garage.

Cassie continued to hug him till he finally pulled away and she could see the happiness in his eyes. "Now let's go out there and celebrate." she said as she took his hand before they walked out the front door.

--

Everybody clapped and cheered when they finally came out.

Dean noticed that Mike had arrived, "Guess she told you," mike said before he handed Dean the actual deed to the garage. "It's yours."

Even though he knew Dean didn't like hugs he gave him one.

"I told you that you would own a garage some day," Mike told him, "I'm actually proud to turn it over to you and John again."

"Thank you." Dean said still feeling surprised.

"You deserve this Dean, you and Cassie are wonderful together and I know how much you've tried to do with your family."

--

Cassie put her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Okay, now let's eat," Cassie said knowing Dean was ready for the chick flick moments to be over even though they'd brought wonderful news.

"That sounds like an all some idea," Josh said as he handed Dean and Cassie a plate so they could fill it with food.

"We have one more announcement," Cassie said

"Yes," Dean said with a smile as he let his mom take the deed for the moment. "I'm going to be a dad again," he said

"You went and knocked her up again?" Jo asked, "Damn you work fast," She added, but got up to hug him. "Congrats Dean."

Everybody else gave their own congratulations before they began to eat.

--

They talked and ate until way in the night. Dean and Cassie decided that the house was okay enough to stay in for one night so they invited those who had interest to sleep over since it was a roomy house. Deanna and Jason chose their rooms and they allowed Deanna to pick her new sister's room. At the end of the night, Dean and Cassie stood in the door way of Jason's room as he slept. Deanna had long since fallen asleep and they had watched her for a bit also. That was the way they loved ending it every night watching over their children.

--

"I can't wait to see our new baby," Dean told Cassie, "I can't wait to hold her and I'm not letting her grow up this time."

He wrapped his arms around Cassie and led her to their new bedroom.

"What do you say I make love to you after we shower?" he asked as he held his wife in his arms.

"That sounds wonderful," she told him as she held him tightly against her.

She wanted to spend the rest her life with Dean and have lots of more kids with him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cassie Winchester." Dean said.

**AN: Once again thank you and i hope you enjoyed this story :D**


End file.
